Draco D. Drautic/Personality and Relationships
Personality "Do unto others before others do unto me" By the beginning of the story, Drautic's acts in his own principles that he must have to first strike before the enemy could get him. His belief has made Drautic survived in the mercenary business without much help to his father. Though his attitude towards life has earned him a lot of enemies and boosted his ego thinking that there is no man he can't kill, Drautic still idolizes the strong Pirates like Whitebeard and Gold Roger. Dreaming of one day leaving the mercenary business and become a pirate and turn himself into a legend. His arrogance has lead to numerous scars prior to eating the Hone Hone no mi which Drautic gives pride to. His attitude in battle before suffering a sound defeat to Nova Blade was very violent. He doesn't think of his personal safety because of his Devil fruit and gets head on to engage in a brutal fist fights with enemies. He also prefers to attack head on despite being heavily outnumbered. Drautic also seems to prefer killing his opponents in the most brutal ways possible, the most known is tearing a world noble to shreds. Drautic takes pride in his bounty and the strength of his crew, especially his path of piracy. If he hears normal people looking down on pirates and making fun of them, he will outright beat them to a pulp. He is very prone on making rash decisions when enraged. Drautic is a natural born warrior, he is stubborn and will not accept defeat. "After the beating Nova gave me and forgiving that easily, man... That guy is something" After suffering a sounding defeat by Nova Blade and his crew, Drautic and his crewmates reformed and started to listen to Senshin's words of wisdom. Since then he has become very mature and calm during tense situations. He has gained tactical personality, he nows study his opponent thoroughly if given the opportunity. He has become a brilliant fighter because of this and on-top of his normal survival instincts, this advantage of his brain allows him to survive some of the most difficult battles. He is prone to using decoys and tricks to defeat his larger enemies, on-top of evasive maneuvers and hiding while looking for a weak spot. Despite his change of attitude, Drautic still maintain his clever comebacks and humour despite being in a life or death situations. His attitude fits him well with his new crewmembers and the other members of the already dangerous Taichibukai. Drautic has a thinking that his strength will be noticed if he is in a infamous group and so when the Taichibukai warlord was seen sailing, he quickly dispatched him and showed his head to the members to gain his membership. Desopite his allegiances, Drautic still maintains strong friendship towards other pirates crew because friends make life easier to live. Relationships Crew He loves his crew because his crew is his only family. [[Austinato|'Austinato']] Since Austinato was the first one to join his crew, he and Drautic had developed a brotherly bond. "If someone gets hurt, they'll repay it back 100 fold" that was their motto during their stay at an unknown country. Drautic respects Austinato for offering his loyalty to him and Austinato respects Drautic in return. Austinato believes that Drautic can be destined for great things because Austinato believed in "The will of D." [[Renzu|'Renzu']] Despite Drautic and Renzu's "Animosity" due to Drautic's antics, Renzu gets irritated and will start to beat up Drautic. But once in a while, they can also be best of friends. [[Dasher|'Dasher']] He never understands why Dasher fights. And he seems enjoyed by the fact that Dasher is capable of hurting the strongest opponents at any way possible. [[Senshin|'Senshin']] He deeply respects Senshin because he was the one who taught them how to use Haki. but tends to call him "Old Geezer". He also discovered that Drautic can use the Haoshoku Haki. Aeon Aeon was the first guy who challenged Drautic to a one on one. He agreed and quickly did a good job beating Aeon to a pulp. And so Drautic was one of the person who inspired Aeon to get stronger, he agreed to join the pirate crew in order to get strong and be able to hunt down the greatest hunter. [[Akira|'Akira']] He was "Asto-mazed" when him and akira met, cause he never knew that someone would be stupid enough to be there shipwright, cause they don't have a regular ship. Akira knew they didn;t have a ship so he said "Hey idiots, i'll just make you a new one. This adam wood dad gave to me should be useful. And I heard this was the wood Tom used for the Oro Jackson or something like that... Drautic tearfully said "Thanks man! I'm indebted to you!" Akira smiled and started to work on the ship. After the ship was done, Akira asked for a name? Drautic replied, I want this ship to bring Dread in our enemies so let's name it... Dreadful. Akira then said, Nice. Jane Azazel At first, Azazel never liked Drautic and Drautic never liked Azazel. But fate intervened and made a twist in their lives. Azazel was kidnapped by some bandits and was gonna be sold as a slave. When all hope seems lost, someone rescued him. She thought to herself, "Is this my... Prince charming? But she was surprised to see a Grinning Drautic, telling her she was gonna be alright and he'll take care of her from now on. But Drautic's life as a pirate and Azazel being a healer, it was impossible to be together. So when Drautic sailed away, he shouted "AZAZEL! NEXT TIME WE MEET! WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Azazel tearfully said "YES!!!!" And so, she trained hard in becoming a healer, 2 years have passed since Drautic made that promise and Azazel is now a renowned healer in Medical Island Junjulla. She waited for him, until one day... He did come he grinned and said "Let's get married baby." She was shocked and unable to speak, but Drautic kissed her and told her "I'm not gonna leave without you as a bride". She said "Well, let's get married" They both shared a kiss and planned to getting married. Family He doesn't care about his damn parents Allies/ Friends He's allied with his cousin [[pudge |'pudge '''and]] his crew. Since becoming a member in the Taichibukai Drautic has made himself a target to their enemies and rivials. Enemies He is considered to be one of the most despicable criminal in the world, for dismembering A world noble and Fatally wounding Kizaru. Kaoichi Izama Kaoichi is Drautic's rival, he's the reason for the bullethole Drautic got back in his mercenary days. Pirates ''"Damn, more pirates means potential rivals..." ''-Draco D. Drautic'' Drautic sees pirate as not evil people nor good, but as rivals who might best him in piracy. Category:Putridas Category:Character Subpages